Unbreak me
by acaelousqueadcentrum
Summary: Prompt: Gail and Holly, Alt-J's "Every Little Freckle." (Herein exist almost 3000 words of pure, unadulterated smut. Forewarned is forearmed.)


_Prompt_: GAIL/HOLLY TO ALT-J'S "EVERY OTHER FRECKLE"

* * *

They'd officially been back together for three weeks.

They'd done all the boring grown-up stuff—they'd talked about what they wanted, what each of them expected. They'd drawn lines and boundaries and set rules. They'd talked and talked.

Mostly, though, they'd taken things slow.

A date here, a coffee there.

Chaste kisses goodnight.

Holding hands in the car.

A gentle hand at the back.

A last call to say goodnight.

They'd spent three whole weeks being tentative with each other, being careful. Tiptoeing around their growing wants and needs, parts of each other they hadn't been able to forget.

And Gail was fed up.

No.

Gail was ready to get laid.

No.

Gail was ready to be taken. To take. To take and give and burn.

Oh, to burn.

Oh, she was ready to burn for Holly again. To make Holly want, to make her beg, to make her eyes go dark and her mouth go slack. To make Holly hers again.

Wholly.

It was time to move forward, to recapture everything she'd thought she'd lost. The whole of their relationship. Every last part. The sweet moments, the gentle, yes. And the fire.

She was ready.

And she knew Holly was ready as well.

It was evident in the way the brunette's hand lingered over the buckle of her belt as they kissed goodbye under the glow of Holly's porch light. The way Holly's tongue licked and teased at the line of her mouth, the way she dragged her teeth along Gail's neck, nipped at her flesh.

The way she moaned, whimpered, when Gail pulled away, so intent on not rushing past the pace they'd set for this second chance at love.

So careful to be thoughtful this time, to be deliberate, to be honest and open and true.

But the time for all that is past.

Gail's done with slow, she's done with patient. She's done with waiting and wanting.

It's time.

* * *

She leaves work and heads straight for Holly's place. She doesn't even bother to change out of her uniform and into her street clothes, no. Gail secures her gun, hangs up her duty belt, and leaves, head filled with memories of the way Holly's skin felt, the way it tasted. Of how it felt to discover the way the doctor's breath got short and shorter, and then for one terrifying second, stopped, when she climaxed in Gail's arms. The scent of her wetness, the feel of her slick, hidden flesh against Gail's tongue.

It's a miracle she makes it to Holly's alive.

It's a goddamn miracle.

By the time she knocks her breathing is shallow and her legs feel wobbly. Like if Holly were to press, just the slightest, against her chest, she'd fall over backward.

She's aroused past the point of no return.

She's never felt this way before, this needy, this absolutely inside out.

And Holly must be able to taste it on her, her arousal. Must be able to smell it, or feel it, or maybe, somehow, she's just that attuned to the blonde. Because from the moment she opens the door, from the moment Gail lunges forward and captures those soft lips, Holly's in. Holly's completely in.

It's decided, in a single moment, in the first touch of lips, how the night will end.

How tomorrow morning will begin.

Gail crosses the threshold in a single step, walking Holly backward and kicking the door closed behind them as her hands tangle in the brunette's long dark locks of hair.

And it's not a fight for dominance. It's not a struggle.

It's two people who know each other, who know each other's bodies and minds and hearts. It's leading and following, slipping seamlessly in and out of the roles as their hands grasp and clench and release. It's everything Gail has missed so desperately, everything that's kept her from sleeping in the days and weeks and months since she walked out of the Penny.

It's not just heat, not just lust pooling in her loins. It's home, it's comfort, it's the feeling that someone out in the world exists just for you.

The feeling that you exist just for them.

* * *

She has no idea how much time has passed. It could be minutes. It could be hours.

All Gail knows is that her hands are on Holly's skin again, that her shirt is unbuttoned and hanging open as she sits atop the Holly's strong hips, as she straddles the doctor's body. That somehow Holly has pushed the tank under her uniform shirt up over her chest, somehow undone the front clasp of her bra and cupped the soft mounds of Gail's flesh in her hands.

Then Holly's mouth is on her breast and her tongue is drawing circles over her tight nipple and she can feel every movement of those lips echo through her blood down into the tight, hot wetness between her legs. She's literally throbbing, and as Holly moans against her, moans and then sucks deeply, pulling the nipple between her lips into a hard point as she rolls the other between her fingers, Gail throws her head back, sparks shooting across her eyes.

It's too much and not enough all at once.

It's time for Gail to take control, to make Holly gasp and buck under her hands. Time to make the darker woman shudder with pleasure and remember how good they are together. To remind Holly of what it feels like to be loved by Gail Peck. To be taken apart by Gail Peck.

With only a slight tremble of her hands, and the smallest of whimpers as Holly's lips release her nipple with a pop, Gail pushes against the doctor's shoulders, guiding her to lay back onto the thick carpet beneath them.

And then she shifts onto her knees, kneeling above the beautiful brunette as she shrugs out of her uniform shirt, and then pulls off her tank and bra before laying hands on the waistband of Holly's tight jeans. She undoes the buttons of the fly slowly, batting Holly's hands out of the way as the other woman tries to speed the process along.

"No," she says to the pouting doctor, eyes twinkling, "mine."

Holly's sharp intake of breath at the blonde's declaration whispers along Gail's skin, coiling deep into her belly. But she listens, and moves to undo the buttons of her shirt instead, slipping out of the dark fabric and throwing it blindly to the side.

She's not wearing a bra, and for a moment Gail loses focus, too busy staring at the doctor's light brown nipples to undo the last button, the gentle slope of her breasts, rising and falling with each breath.

But she's not distracted for long.

She gives Holly a slow, wicked grin, and then lowers her head to the vee of smooth skin exposed by the open fly of her jeans.

For a moment, for an eternity, Gail just hovers over the skin of Holly's belly, gently blowing and watching the ripple of quivering muscles as Holly props herself up on her elbows. And then, blue eyes locked with brown, Gail dips her head just the slightest and licks.

Gail lets out a breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding.

Holly's skin tastes exactly as she remembered.

She licks again, laying her tongue flat against Holly's skin and leaving behind a wet trail as she traces the muscles of Holly's abdomen. She drags her teeth along the waistband of the doctor's panties and feels the clench of muscles underneath and smirks as Holly's eyes flutter shut against her will. Gail circles around Holly's adorable belly button and the stud there, alternating between tiny nips with her teeth and soothing laps of her tongue.

Holly moans and shifts the weight of her torso to a single arm, reaching down with the other to gently pull at Gail's short hair, and scratch at the base of the blonde's exposed neck.

Gail knows what she wants, knows that Holly wants her to climb back up her body and kiss her again, kiss her properly.

But she ignores the request.

All in good time.

Instead, she hooks her thumbs into the belt loops of Holly's pants and tugs, peeling them slowly down over Holly's hips and, with the doctor's help, over her ass. And then down Holly's long, long legs. Gail's mouth travels with them. Sucking here, kissing there. She bites at the tender flesh behind Holly's knee, plants tiny kisses along the tendons in her feet as she strips the jeans and panties off the other woman and throws them to the side. They end up somewhere on the floor of the living room, immediately forgotten.

And then Holly is laying before her. Bare, and open. Just watching to see what Gail will do next.

* * *

Gail's hands tremble at the buckle of her belt, shake as she yanks open the tab and shoves them down her legs, panties too, and kicks them away.

And for a moment, she just stands there above Holly, and looks.

Gail's heart is beating wildly, her pulse thundering in her ears, but she's calm. At peace, even.

Because the woman she loves is stretched out on the floor before her, eyes dark and hooded, waiting.

Waiting for her.

Gail smiles.

And then she's covering Holly's body, nestled in the cradle of Holly's hips, breast against breast. She sighs as she feels Holly shift under her, and feels her wrap long legs around her.

This.

This isn't like coming home.

No clichéd sentimental phrase will do to explain what Gail is feeling in this moment.

It's not coming home.

It's more.

It's like finally figuring out the answers to all the whys you've been collecting in your life.

Why not him.

Why not then.

Why not me.

Why.

Because.

Because you were waiting for this moment, this breath, this heartbeat.

It's not coming home.

It's coming alive.

* * *

Gail's hand is wrapped around the back of Holly's head, gently protecting the doctor from the hard floor beneath them as she rolls her hips into Holly's body, as she rocks into her. She kisses Holly fiercely, hard enough to bruise the brunette's soft lips, and thrusts her tongue inside the other woman's mouth. They're so close, she thinks as she licks at the top of Holly's mouth, they must be sharing the same breath.

And still, Gail wants to be closer. Wants to be the air that Holly breathes, wants to be the expansion, the contraction of Holly's lungs.

Wants to be the reason Holly survives.

As Holly is for her.

Because Holly is so deep inside of her.

Holly is the beat of Gail's heart. The pulse in her veins. The swollen throbbing at her very core.

It's not enough, Gail decides, breaking their kiss, it's not enough.

She cradles Holly's jaw in her hand and gives the woman a chaste kiss, pleased to see how close to desperate the other woman is.

Gail can feel it too, the need.

She kisses Holly once, twice more, and then begins to travel down the brunette's body with her lips and tongue and teeth. She caresses a breast in one hand, takes the nipple of the other in-between her teeth, biting down just the slightest.

Holly's gasp shoots straight through Gail's blood and down to her loins.

Gail soothes her tongue over the pebbled flesh, and then switches to the other breast, and does the same, pleased to see how hard and aching Holly's nipples are, how the slightest touch makes the doctor arch her back and moan. She spends a few minutes there, alternating between the two hard points, nipping and sucking and licking until she knows Holly's hovering on the edge, recognizes the way Holly's breath goes shallow and her fingers clutch at the carpet.

It's time to move on.

She traces the lines of Holly's abs with her tongue, with wide, soft licks. She can taste the salt of sweat, and the tang of Holly's soap, and then something else that is just wholly Holly. Something she doesn't even have words for.

Down, down Holly's toned abdomen Gail travels, leaving behind the wetness of sloppy, open-mouthed kisses as she goes. And then she's kneeling before Holly again; Holly, whose legs are trembling. Whose muscles are quivering under Gail's touch.

And as she touches her tongue to the skin just above Holly's tight dark curls, ready to tease some more, to wind the doctor up again, she hears Holly whimper her name.

"Gail," Holly says again, voice low and strained.

And Gail knows what she's asking for, knows what she wants.

And she's just about ready to give it to her.

But first, first there's more she needs to do, more she needs to explore, to rediscover.

"Shhh," she whispers into the skin at the brunette's belly, reaching up to take one of Holly's hands in her own, "soon."

She plants kisses just above the apex of Holly's thighs, along the soft inner skin of her legs, the scent of Holly's arousal teasing her the entire time.

Finally, after an eternity, she places a delicate kiss at the mound just over Holly's clit. Just one, soft and gentle.

Holly shudders in pleasure at just the hint of Gail's mouth, at the promise the heat of Gail's breath holds.

And then Gail's mouth is on her, settling over the tight bud of her clit. And her hand is resting firm on Holly's belly, anchoring her, keeping her from disappearing into the waves of pleasure the gentle, teasing flicks of Gail's tongue against her clit creates.

As Gail's exploration grows bolder, as her tongue makes wide circles around Holly's hard, hot clit, as it keeps time with the throbbing of the brunette's blood, Holly's hand clenches involuntarily, squeezing the blonde's tightly. She's gasping for breath as Gail takes the swollen flesh of her lips into her mouth and tugs gently, as Gail lays her tongue flat against her entrance, as Gail laps at the salty-sweet wetness pooling there, darts her tongue into the tight heat of Holly's sex and licks at the satin-soft walls.

Gail knows how close she is, how close to tumbling over the edge she is. She hears the moans, the whimpers that Holly can no longer keep quiet. She can feel how desperately the brunette is trying not to rock into the feel of Gail's lips against her. How with every thrust, Holly's body clenches around her tongue.

It won't take much.

She pulls back for a moment, just to look. To commit this to memory.

Nothing, Gail knows, nothing could make her forget this, this sight of Holly's flushed skin, her wild hair and her blind, unfocused gaze.

"Hey," she says, wanting Holly to be with her, to be fully present in this moment, "Holly."

Holly tries to focus, swallows heavily against the building cry in her throat.

It's enough for Gail, it's enough.

She doesn't have to say the words.

She knows Holly can hear them.

Instead she reaches up for the doctor's other hand, and twines their fingers together.

This, she knows, is what it feels like to be whole.

* * *

Gail lowers her head once more, seeking out Holly's hooded clit with her lips as she slowly, delicately enters the panting woman with two long fingers.

For a moment, she's still. For a moment, she pauses and lets Holly adjust to the sensation of being filled.

And then she moves.

The pace she sets is relentless, her hand a blur as she thrusts into Holly, her mouth a flurry of lips and tongue and teeth over Holly's clit.

She's on a mission to destroy. To burn Holly down into ashes. To raze the foundation of what has come before and raise up a new one.

Soon, Holly is struggling to breathe, and curling up into herself, arching off the floor as Gail adds another finger, and another. The groans and whimpers have turned into short staccato grunts as Gail reaches for the ridged nub of flesh deep within the doctor, and then, after a moment poised on the precipice. After a moment of silence, the terrible silence before the storm, Holly comes undone. Never one to be quiet during sex, still, the sound she makes, the sound that erupts from her throat is animalistic.

Raw.

And still Gail pushes her, pushes her until her muscles go first tense and then slack. Until Holly's release pours over her fingers, wet and hot and slick.

Only then does Gail slow down, lift her mouth from Holly's red clit and slowly, tenderly pull out of her.

The brunette is still gasping for breath on the floor, still shuddering with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her lips are red and swollen, and she may have bitten one as she climaxed, but Gail kisses her anyway. Gently, softly. Letting Holly taste the sweet heat of herself on the blonde's lips.

Her blood is thrumming with arousal, her skin prickles with it. But she's content for the moment to lay on the floor with Holly, gently stroking her side as the doctor comes down from her high.

When she can breathe normally again, when she can take a breath without feeling her chest burn, Holly turns and curls into the blonde woman at her side, nuzzles her nose into the softness of Gail's breast.

"Hey," she says, her voice already halfway to asleep.

Gail smiles and pulls her closer, letting her own eyes drift shut, "hey."


End file.
